Scandal: The Reason Demyx will Probably Die Young
by obsidian dusk
Summary: Life as an advisor for Radiant Garden's Prince Roxas wasn't exactly easy, but this was way too much all at once. mentions of Hayner/Olette, slightly more than implied Axel/Roxas


**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfic.  
**A/N**: This is not meant to be taken too seriously… I was in kind of a silly mood when I wrote it. There are still a couple of details that I'm thinking 'why in the world did I put _that_ in there?' Also, I'm pretty new at KH fic, so please don't judge too harshly. Concrit is very welcome though.

* * *

The kingdom of Radiant Garden was in an organized sort of chaos, happy and joyous, yet flustered and bustling. There was to be a wedding by nightfall, the marriage of their prince, Roxas, and the princess of the neighboring kingdom of Twilight, Olette. The marriage was a symbol of unity between the two kingdoms, a sign that their alliance would be eternal. 

Thus, when nobody in or around the castle could find Prince Roxas after half the day of searching, the advisors and attendants were justified in their panic. If they couldn't find Roxas in the next hour or so, they would be forced to call of the wedding.

_Clearly_, this was the work of their enemy, an attempt to sabotage their alliance! Somebody had probably kidnapped the prince in order for him to miss his own wedding! Yes! That had to be it! And when Demyx got his hands on whoever _had_ kidnapped him, oooh they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

At least, that's what he told Sora. Truth was, Demyx was the nonviolent type, preferring to work problems out with words rather than fists, then huddle around a nice little fire and have a sing-along.

"Demyx!" Sora called to him, running at him as if he'd seen a monster. "Demyx!"

"What, Sora? What is it? Did you find him?" Demyx shouted back, hoping against hope that's what Sora was going to tell him.

Sora stopped short just in front of him, his expression falling. "Well, no, not exactly. But! We did find _this­_-" Sora handed him an slip of paper "and we know he hasn't been kidnapped."

Demyx unfolded the piece of paper, staring down at the prince's untidy scrawl – he really needed to remember to make him work on his handwriting – and began to read it out loud.

"_Demyx, Sora, Riku and whoever else may read this-_

"_By the time you read this, you've probably noticed I've run off. Sorry about the timing, I know I'm supposed to be getting married today, but, well, that's kind of why I ran off. You see, I just can't marry Olette. Sure, she's a nice girl, and this marriage isn't really about love, it's about politics, but I can't. I'm in love with somebody else, and so is she. So, I figured I would be the bad guy and ruin the wedding. Yes, we've already talked this through._

"_I would greatly appreciate it if you let her marry the one she loves tonight instead of me. Actually- by the time I get back, she won't allowed to marry me, anyway. I will also be married. Yes, I'm eloping-_

Demyx sighed; Roxas always _was_ impulsive, and it didn't help that his best friend was Axel, someone who had only increased Roxas's impulsiveness.

"_-Demyx, don't sigh and act all frustrated like I know you're doing right now. You knew I wasn't happy with the arrangement. You had to know I'd try to get out of it._

"_In case you're wondering, Axel is with me. We should be back by nightfall._

"_-Roxas."_

Demyx refolded the paper and handed it back to Sora, rubbing his face with is hands. "That boy is going to be the death of me one day."

Sora nodded, seemingly in agreement, though not for himself. He knew for a fact Riku was just as annoyed with Roxas as Demyx was. "He ran off with some girl he's planning to elope with, with only Axel for protection, so Princess Olette could marry someone else. If this weren't such an important day, I'd say it's pretty romantic."

Demyx raised and eyebrow but said nothing; he wasn't going to be the one to ruin Sora's delusions that Roxas ran off to marry 'some girl'. "He picked a really bad day to be romantic." With a groan of defeat, he said, "Can you go find Riku and ask for the His Majesty's audience? I'll get Kairi and the princess, and we'll meet you two in the throne room in ten minutes."

"Right." And with that, Sora was off. Demyx, following suit, took off toward the princess's chambers.

Ten minutes later found Demyx, Sora, Riku, Princess Olette and her chief attendant, Kairi in the throne room, standing before King Luxord, who looked neither pleased nor displeased, merely curious.

"Have you managed to locate my son?"

Riku, Demyx and Sora exchanged glances before Riku spoke up. "No, Your Majesty. But we do know that he's safe, with Axel, and apparently disappeared to avoid marrying Princess Olette." He handed the king Roxas's note. "Sora found this in his room."

King Luxord read the note slowly, then, much to everyone's surprise, laughed. "He has surpassed even my abilities; I'd never gamble with something so risky." After a moment, he asked, "Do we know who he plans on marrying?"

Riku, Demyx and Princess Olette were pointedly avoiding each other's gazes as Demyx answered. "No, Your Majesty."

The king, of course, knew this was a lie, and knew that it confirmed his suspicions. "I see. Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. Princess, I'm sorry to have brought you here for nothing, but as long as we already have a wedding planned, we may as well have _somebody_ marry. Who is this person you've chosen?"

---

The rest of the day passed by as smoothly as possible under the circumstances. Princess Olette married a servant boy named Hayner that she had met and fallen in love with during her month's stay at Castle Oblivion. The people of Radiant Garden, though shocked at the scandal their own prince had caused, were nonetheless festive in their celebrations. After all, even if it was a marriage between a princess and a servant boy, it was still a unity of two kingdoms.

Nightfall saw the return of Prince Roxas and of Demyx's sanity. After a short scolding, Roxas was shooed to his chambers for the night with his new spouse – Sora didn't find out until the next day that it wasn't a woman at all.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

Well, sort of.

* * *

**End Notes**: See what I mean about not taking it too seriously? Anyway, please review, tell me what you thought. You can even tell me it sucked, if you so desire. 


End file.
